Away
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Dia membalikkan punggung setelah apa yang terjadi pada Masaru. /a gaje drabble syalalala/


**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo.**

 **WARNING! maybe OOC. Typo dan misstypo semoga ga ada. Contains Boys Love.**

* * *

Tubuh pria itu menghempas tembok. Ia jatuh terduduk sembari mengerang pelan. Matanya memandang dengan tatapan nanar. Di hadapannya, istrinya menangis.

"Aku tak percaya ini semua terjadi," wanita itu menahan suaranya, mencoba mengendalikan emosi yang sedari tadi membuncah tak karuan. Lorong rumah sakit menjadi begitu dingin. Menusuk. Bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada penjara.

Daimon Suguru hanya tertunduk. Tersirat perasaan bersalah pada suaranya yang bergumam; "Ini salahku."

Di hadapannya, Daimon Masaru terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Touma berdiri di samping ranjang, dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Daimon Suguru memandang getir. Ini semua salahnya. Ini semua karena ulahnya.

"Akulah yang salah. Aku pergi begitu lama dan tak pernah kembali. Tanpa tahu bahwa Masaru begitu ingin bertemu," dia menghela napas. Pedih. "Hingga nekat pergi ke dunia digital sendirian. Menantang bahaya demi mencariku."

Itulah yang terjadi. Daimon Suguru tak pernah menyangka bahwa putranya akan menjadi sasaran empuk Digimon kuat, hingga tubuh itu babak belur hingga tak sadarkan diri. Agumon tak dapat menolong. Serangan tiba-tiba terjadi begitu cepat, sekejap mata.

Langkahnya terdengar begitu pelan. Suguru membuka pintu kamar rawat inap itu. Dia mendekati tubuh putranya perlahan-lahan, hingga ia berdiri sejajar dengan Touma sekarang.

"Aku sudah melarangnya, tapi dia tak mau dengar," ucap Touma lirih, hampir seperti berbisik. "dia bodoh."

"Tapi ayahnya ini lebih bodoh lagi," sahut Suguru, dengan suara yang sama pelannya.

"Terima kasih, sudah menjaga Masaru selama aku pergi menghilang ke Dunia Digital," Suguru mengusap pelan bahu Touma. Merasakan bahu itu bergetar kecil. Touma memejamkan matanya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya. Kau yang membopongnya keluar dari Dunia Digital dan melaju secepatnya menuju rumah sakit. Aku bahkan tak sempat berkomentar apa-apa."

Tak ada suara. Tak ada balasan. Hanya desah Touma yang terdengar samar-samar. Suguru paham itu. Dia hanya meneguk ludah sekali, lalu kembali memandang wajah putranya. Wajah yang biasanya penuh seringai usil itu kini seolah kaku. Pucat.

Sesuatu yang tak akan terbayangkan oleh orang-orang di sekitar Daimon Masaru.

Ingin rasanya ia membelai pipi itu, namun tangannya tertahan, seolah ada penghalang tak terlihat antara dirinya dan Masaru. Suguru menarik kembali tangannya, mencoba mengendalikan dirinya setenang mungkin.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Lagi?" Touma mengangkat dagunya. Ada tatapan marah dalam kilau matanya. "Setelah apa yang terjadi pada Masaru?"

"Keberadaanku hanya membawa bencana baginya. Dia jadi begini karena mengejarku."

Touma melangkah cepat mendahului Suguru. Tangannya terentang menghalangi pintu keluar. "Aku memang tak rela, tapi tetaplah di sini. Di samping Masaru." Satu hal yang membuat Suguru amat salut pada pemuda di hadapannya, Touma dapat menjaga intonasi suaranya tetap sama.

"Tetaplah di sini."

"Walau hatimu akan sakit jika melihatnya?"

Touma tersentak. Dia menatap Suguru lurus, jatuh ke dalam mata pria itu. Suguru hanya mendeham pelan. Kalimatnya tepat sasaran. Dia tertawa pelan—kalau pun bisa disebut tawa.

"Sudahlah," katanya. Dia maju melangkah, sekali lagi mengusap pundak Touma lalu menepuknya pelan. "Aku tahu perasaanmu dan siapa yang Masaru butuhkan sekarang."

Dengan lembut, dia menyingkirkan Touma dari depan pintu dan cepat-cepat melangkah keluar.

"Hei!"

Suguru tak menoleh, tapi langkahnya terhenti. Sementara. "Bilang pada Masaru; jangan lagi ngotot mencariku."

Seolah menunda waktu adalah sebuah dosa, Suguru melangkah cepat meninggalkan lorong rumah sakit, tak memedulikan suara Touma yang memanggil-amnggilnya. Tak memedulikan bagaimana Sayuri mengejar langkahnya.

 _Jangan lagi mencariku. Biarkan aku yang nanti menghampirimu, Masaru_

Touma mendecak kesal. Tangannya mengepal erat, seolah perasaan dalam hatinya dapat ia remuk-binasakan. Touma kembali ke samping ranjang, menatap wajah tertidur itu dengan getir. Satu erangan membuatnya kembali tersentak.

"Masaru?" panggilnya. Namun Daimon Masaru hanya mengerang pelan, kelopak matanya belum juga terbuka. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, menggumamkan satu kata.

"Ayah..."

Desah napas. Lagi. Touma tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Kapan Aichi sama Kai nikah? #random**

 **Drabble anu(?) mataku ngantuk tapi tak bisa tidur ;'(**

 **Genrenya general, soalnya ini drabble gaje dan kalau mau masuk angst pun kayaknya salah tempat. Belum bisa dibilang angst 8"D**


End file.
